Parallel Minds
by Elleirabird
Summary: When the TARDIS gets pulled out of the Time Vortex, it accidentally picks up someone: a girl from a parallel world, where the Doctor's adventures are just a TV show known as Doctor Who. And she's seen all the episodes. Rose/10. AU. Takes place Season 2.
1. Hit and Miss

**Parallel Minds  
****Citizen of Fantasy at Heart**

**

* * *

Note: **Hello, everyone. This is my first time writing a Doctor Who fanfiction ever - before now, I haven't really looked around the Doctor Who section on FFN. This is just a funny idea that came into my head while watching the greatest show on Earth, and I thought it would be interesting to write. This isn't a super serious story - it's going to be funny, played for laughs. If someone else thought of a similar idea, my bad - didn't mean to steal. :)

Anyways. The whole synopsis:

**Synopsis:** When the TARDIS nearly pulls the Doctor and Rose out of the Time Vortex and into a parallel world, they manage to escape before completely falling out...but in the meantime, they've picked up a new passenger, a girl from another universe. And in her universe, the Doctor doesn't exist. He's the star of a TV show known as Doctor Who. And this girls' seen every season, every episode of it. She knows what's going to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I _totally _own Doctor Who. I've spent a lot of money on it - every single episode of the New Series, plus all the merch I could get my hands on. I have all the seasons, loads of the books, so much I'm starting to run out of room...that's not what you meant, was it? Got it. Don't own the show, don't own the characters, etc. But I have the DVDs!

* * *

**.chapter one: hit and miss.**

"She's sick," the Doctor muttered, flying around the main console of the TARDIS like some kind of strange bird. "Why is she _sick_? She was fine , and look at her _now_." He pressed a button; the TARDIS shuddered. "What?"

"Looks fine to me," Rose said loudly. She was leaning against one of the coral pillars, trying to keep from snorting with laughter out loud. The Doctor – him and his TARDIS. It wasn't just a spaceship, she knew that much. More like part of the Doctor himself, going where it thought he needed to go…and making strange sounds for no apparent reason. She winced as sparks flew out from one of the console planes. "Or not. What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," the Doctor said, running a hand through his hair. He fished out his sonic screwdriver and knelt down, scanning it as he crawled one-handedly on the floor. "Oh, I was going to take you to the Singing Towers of Darillium. They're magnificent – big glass pillars rising out of the ground, which by the way is purple, and when the sunslight hits them each morning they create a kind of resonance – they're hollow…nobody knows who built them, though. _Well_, I do. But that's because I popped back and took a look." He said all this of course, while he was crawling around, and since he had the sonic screwdriver in his mouth while he tried to reach something beneath the console, it was a little hard to hear.

"Can you speak louder?" Rose rolled her eyes and skipped around to where the Doctor was half-hidden beneath the console; his legs were sticking out. As she approached him he wriggled back out and stared up at her.

"What?"

"Never mind," Rose said, smirking. "Just figure it out so we can see those towers, yeah?"

"It'll just take a minute," the Doctor said. His voice had a slight echo to it. Rose jumped back as there was a rather loud crash, and suddenly the Doctor was beside her, brushing off his suit. "Got it." With a wild grin he stuck his glasses on and began to check the TARDIS, moving around it just like before.

"Doctor," Rose said quietly.

"As I was saying," he said, ignoring her or unable to hear her. "The Towers weren't built at all – they're the exoskeletons of this indigenous species called the – "

"Doctor!"

"Oh, what is it _now_?"

Rose swallowed. "Are we supposed to be moving? I thought we were staying parked next to that dwarf star we just saw…"

He followed her gaze. The central pillar of the TARDIS was beginnig to glow, the pistons moving up and down as that telltale sound filled the air. "No."

"So where's it going?"

"No idea," the Doctor said, pulling some levers and whirling a number of gears. "Where are you going? Oh, this can't be good." Suddenly the entire TARDIS shuddered, harder than it had ever before; both of them were thrown off their feet violently. Rose had to fight to keep bile from coming up as the TARDIS twisted and turned; she had never felt it move like this before. "No! No!"

"What's happening?" she gasped.

"We're falling out of the Time Vortex!" the Doctor yelled, working to keep his balance as the TARDIS spun around like some cheap amusement park ride.

"Care to explain what that is?"

"It's what the TARDIS travels through when we go to another place in time," he said, speaking in a rush as he tried desperately to get them back on course. "But it's closed – nobody can get out of it, it's been that way since the Time War…"

"Well, we're doing it now," Rose said, jumping out of the way as the Doctor almost fell into her.

"Oh, but we can't!" The Doctor had finally stopped moving. "Nobody's supposed to be going. Why is the TARDIS taking us here?" He sighed, pulling off his glasses, running a hand through his hair yet again as he stared at Rose. "I can't do anything. The TARDIS is locked. She won't let me in."

"If we're falling out of – what did you call it?"

"Time Vortex," he muttered.

"Right," Rose said. "If we're falling out of your Time Vortex, then where are we going?" For the first time since their conversation had started, she looked a little frightened. "Are we just going to – end up in _nothing_ or something like that? Am I going to be nothing?"

"Nah," the Doctor said. "Unless if we got stuck in the Void. Otherwise…"

"You better tell me," Rose warned.

He shifted. "Parallel universes. Billions of different worlds where things are just a little bit – woah!" Suddenly he grinned again, brightly. "We're heading back! The TARDIS is taking us back! We can still see those Singing Towers – just you wait, Rose! Just you wait!" He laughed as the TARDIS swung them back right where they were before, hovering around one of the dwarf stars of the Andromeda galaxy.

"Doctor," Rose said. Her voice was quieter than before.

"We don't _have_ to go there," he said, shrugging. "There's still so much you haven't seen – you're trying to tell me something, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Rose said dryly. She pointed to the door of the TARDIS, or, rather, the thing standing in the door of the TARDIS. "I think we got a hitchhiker."

The Doctor looked to where she was pointing.

Standing right in front of the double doors was a girl. She was dressed in the same sort of clothes Rose liked to wear – blue jeans and a T-shirt. A T-shirt with _his_ face on it. Her hair was held back in a ponytail, revealing earrings shaped like…well, shaped like his TARDIS. TARDIS earrings. She grinned, clutching something that looked much too similar to his screwdriver.

"Oh my God," the girl whispered, staring at the interior of the TARDIS, with all its coral pillars and dancing lights. "This has to be a dream. The most awesome dream I've ever had." Her eyes found the Doctor and Rose, who had both frozen. "Holy crap, you two look so real. Oh my God!"

"What?" The Doctor rubbed his forehead.

The girl ran up and walked around him like he was some sort of exhibit, taking him in. "It's just like in the show. You even wear the same suit!"

"What?"

"And you!" The girl suddenly turned and peered at Rose, who had a rather amusing look on her face. "Wow – okay, you were always my favorite companion of everybody. I mean, Donna was pretty awesome, and Martha could be annoying at times but I liked her, but you!"

She turned back to the Doctor, still grinning. "I can't believe this. Is this really real? Oh my God, this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life!"

The Doctor pushed his glasses back onto his face. _"What?"_

* * *

Hope you enjoy. The Doctor can beat anything in the universe, but what's he to do against a devoted fangirl? Review to find out.


	2. First Impressions

**Parallel Minds  
**Citizen of Fantasy at Heart

* * *

**Note:** Thanks so much for all the great reviews, you guys. It really meant a lot. To answer a frequent question: I have no idea if there are TARDIS earrings out there. I live in Taiwan, a country sadly lacking in anything related to the Doctor. If there are, I want some. If not, there should be some. I'd also love a shirt with David Tennant on it, or at least the TARDIS. :P

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownage over the Doctor, Rose, the TARDIS, or anything related to them. They could probably own me, though. So badly. For the record, my yet-to-be-named OC is not here to steal the Doctor from Rose - I'm a firm believer in Rose/Doctor, ha. She's just here for the fun.

Also - there will be SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't seen the show up until _The End of Time_. Cheerio.

* * *

**.chapter two: first impressions.  
**

"How did you get in here?" the Doctor demanded. The girl paid him no attention, apparently still caught up in looking at the TARDIS, at him, at Rose. He said, a little louder, "Excuse me."

"Huh?" The girl turned, showing the T-shirt with his face on it again. He winced, and instead focused on _her_ face. She looked human, but you could never tell these days. Plain brown-gold hair, blue eyes, pale skin. She was shorter than both of them, just edging in at five feet. "Sorry. I'm just in shock, just a little." She grinned. "I can't believe it. How did you get me here?" He noticed, belatedly, that her accent _sounded_ American, but again, you could never tell.

The Doctor's face froze on a look of rare incredulity. "_I_ did this?"

"I told you," Rose said, snorting.

"Except this wasn't me. It was you. Tell me, how did you get in here? Actually, how did you get through the Time Vortex?" He stopped, cocking his head, suddenly looking tired. When was the last time he had actually slept? He had gotten an hour or two half a week ago, and that was the last he could remember. Until now, it hadn't affected him. "Right. What's your species?"

The girl looked at him blankly. "Species?"

"He's trying to find out what kind of alien you are," Rose added, looking a little disgruntled. "So just tell us."

"Human," said the girl.

"What?"

"I'm human," she said with a shrug. "Like you," she said, nodding to Rose. The girl stopped and slung off her backpack, which neither of them had noticed before, letting it drop to the ground as she leaned against the same coral pillar Rose had been. "Seriously, you can check. I don't have two hearts or anything like you do," she said with a grin at the Doctor.

"How does she know you have two hearts?" Rose murmured, moving closer to the Doctor.

"Oh, everyone knows that," the girl said brightly. "It's mentioned in a lot of episodes, actually. What's it like, having two hearts? To me, it seems like it would feel kind of weird. When you get out of breath, what's that like?" She paused, shrugging. "Or maybe you don't, since you have two hearts. Seems like you like running a lot…"

"This is wrong," the Doctor said,shaking his head. "_You_ are wrong."

"Yeah, but I feel so right," she said, grinning impishly.

The Doctor shook his head, fishing out his sonic screwdriver again. With a frown on his face he stepped towards her, scanning the air around the girl slowly. "You're from a parallel world, you have to be…wait. Episodes? Episodes of _what_?"

"The real sonic screwdriver," the girl said in awe, staring at his device with wide eyes. "Wow. It's more beautiful in real life, look at it…" She shook her head as if snapping out of a trance, smiling again. "Sorry. I'm just a bit of a science geek. Always loved your screwdriver."

"You know it's a screwdriver?" the Doctor said, looking surprised. He switched it off, slipping it back inside one of the internal pockets of his pinstripe suit. "Nobody ever seems to know."

"Yeah, and you two don't know, do you?" the girl said suddenly, pushing off the pillar. "I'm in a real parallel world, and you two are real, and you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"No," said the Doctor, leaning against the console himself. "So tell. How do you know so much?"

"Right." The girl suddenly looked flustered and excited at the same time. "This might be hard to explain." She took a deep breath. "I think – because this feels like a dream, seriously…that I'm from a parallel world. Somehow."

"What, with zeppelins and all that?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll see that later," the girl said with a wave of her hand. Rose shut up mid-scowl. "No, mine is exactly like yours, except for one detail. Just one, I think." She nodded to both of them, suddenly looking grim. "You don't exist."

"So I was never _born_?" said Rose.

"More than that," she said. "You were never born, your parents were never born. Mickey and his family never existed, either. As for you," said the girl, looking almost sadly at the Doctor. "Time Lords don't exist. Gallifrey was…well, it was never there. As far as any of us know."

"You know about Gallifrey," the Doctor said hollowly. He had become completely still, like he was quantum-locked.

"The Shining World of the Seven Systems," the girl said quietly, nodding. "Yeah, I know what it is. Because all of you – the TARDIS, the Daleks, all of you – you're…well, you're a television show."

It took a few moments for even the Doctor to wrap his mind around the concept of that. He'd been to parallel worlds before, long ago when he was just a kid, but there had always been something familiar, no matter which one. The Time Lords existed in every universe. That was a constant. He grimaced. A parallel world where that much was different…it couldn't be good.

"You mean we're on the telly," Rose said warily. "Some kind of show?"

The girl nodded. "Pretty much."

Rose sighed, but a sudden look of curiosity appeared on her face. "Are we a _popular_ show?"

"Rose," the Doctor said wearily.

"Oh, like you don't want to know," Rose said with a snort.

"It's popular," the girl said quickly. "Seriously, it's been going on since the sixties or something, since your first incarnation. One of the longest running shows in the world. You're something of an icon, back home."

"That's enough," the Doctor said brusquely. He had stopped inspecting the girl and was leaning over the TARDIS' console. "I'm taking you back."

"What?"

"You don't belong here," he said quickly, winding a knob. "It's an _instinct_ I have, a Time Lord thing – you're not right. People aren't supposed to be traveling into different universes. That's why they were locked."

The girl snorted. "_Wait_ until you get to the season finale, then tell me that."

"So you…" Rose said carefully, scrutinizing the girl. "You know everything? Everything that's going to happen to us, yeah?"

"Isn't that what I've been saying?" Without a thought the girl ran over to where the Doctor was focusing on the TARDIS, and nudged him on the shoulder. "Come on, Doctor. You don't know me, but I've been watching your show since I was a little kid. My parents watched it when they were kids. Are you telling me you're going to try to send me back without one little adventure?"

He stopped. Turned around, one eyebrow raised. He groaned, looking a little irritated. Finally, he said, "How popular?"

"It's the most popular show in Britain," the girl said without missing a beat. "People love you there, seriously. You're their hero. All witty and full of adventure."

"Hear that?" The Doctor turned and grinned at Rose, looking suddenly happy. "I'm _witty_."

"You are _so_ hung up on yourself," Rose replied.

"I know everything," the girl said coaxingly. "All the episodes. Everything that's going to happen. Aren't you the tiniest bit curious about how it all turns out?"

"You know," the Doctor said, speaking only to Rose. "I really shouldn't listen to her. We should try and get her back to her universe right now, shouldn't we?"

In unison, they grinned. "Nah."

* * *

Sorry that there's not a lot of action here - it's pretty dialogue heavy, I know. More's going to happen in the next chapter, don't worry. How will our favorite Time Lord cope with someone who knows more about the future than he does? And what if Rose wants to know what happens to her in future seasons? Stay tuned to find out. Cheers.

Btw, that's the first time I got to use the word 'telly' in a piece of writing, and I am _loving_ it. (I'm American and suck at British accents, so...)

-Ari


End file.
